


Needy

by XxmerthurcatxX



Series: Bubblegum Bitch [47]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kisses, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, eventually i'll write more smut, mostly suggested though, slightly naught, sorrrrry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxmerthurcatxX/pseuds/XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: prompt(s): "c'mere, you can sit in my lap until I'm done working" "What? Does that feel good?"Steve really wants Billy's attention.





	Needy

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @callmelilyshameless

Billy was doing homework, sitting on Steve’s couch with his nose buried in a copy of Frankenstein, pausing every few minutes to scribble something in his notebook. He chewed on the end of his pen, squinting cutely in concentration as his tongue swirled around the cap. Steve swallowed, watching Billy from his spot in the arm chair. 

Steve wouldn’t call himself a needy person. At least not in comparison to Billy. Not that he minded, but Billy  _lived_  for attention. Whenever Steve was busy, Billy would play with his hair or stretch out across Steve’s papers like a damn cat until Steve paid attention to him. 

It wasn’t often that the shoe was on the other foot, but Steve had a long day and all he wanted was for Billy to play with his hair and kiss him until he couldn’t think. Seriously, whoever invented summer homework was an asshole, because he boyfriend was sitting there in a pair of short red shorts that Steve wanted to pull off with his teeth, but he had to let him finish his homework first. Patience was never one of Steve’s virtues. 

“Aren’t you done yet?” Steve asked, hating how whiney his voice sounded. 

Billy glanced up at him over the top of his book, giving Steve a slow appreciative look up and down his body. Steve blushed, like he did every time Billy looked at him like that, even after months of being together. 

“C’mere,” Billy said, patting his thigh and grinning, “you can sit in my lap until I’m done working.”

It was a taunt. Steve knew it was. Not a malicious one, but a taunt none the less. Billy didn’t think he would do it. But Billy didn’t know he was dealing with needy Steve yet. 

Steve calmly pushed himself out of his chair and made his way over to his boyfriend, enjoying the look of surprise on Billy’s face when Steve settled himself in his lap, leaning his head on Billy’s shoulder. Billy wrapped an arm around Steve, rubbing his back and pressing a kiss to his forehead before he went back to reading. 

But Steve wasn’t finished. 

Steve had a plan.

As subtly as he could, Steve shifted back a little, purposefully pressing against Billy’s crotch. He watched Billy’s fingers pause where they had been about to turn the page, his body going tight. 

Steve waited until Billy started reading , his posture relaxing, before he did it again. This time, Billy’s breath hitched. Steve smiled, thankful Billy couldn’t see his face from where it was tucked against his neck. It was so easy to get Billy riled up. 

“Harrington, I gotta fin-

Steve cut him off, grinding his ass back against Billy’s dick, which was showing more than a little interest at this point. Billy groaned, the book falling to the floor as his hands flew down to drip Steve’s hips.

“What?” Steve asked innocently, twisting himself so he was fully straddling Billy’s thighs. “Does that feel good?”

Billy nodded eagerly, using his grip on Steve’s hips to guide him forward, his head dropping to rest against Steve’s shoulder as they rocked against each other. Steve hummed as Billy’s hand slipped up the back of his shirt, reaching back to sink his nails into Billy’s thighs, giving him better leverage to move. 

Billy was a mess beneath him, just the way Steve liked, thrusting his hips up to match Steve’s rhythm, whimpering softly, panting hot breath against Steve’s neck. Fuck it was hot. 

Steve caught the small gold loop Billy had in his ear between his teeth, giving a gentle tug before laving it with his tongue, making Billy shudder. 

“Jesus, would have put the b-book down a lot sooner if I knew this is what it would get me,” Billy huffed, throwing his head back against the couch when Steve snaked a hand under the waistband of his shorts. 

Steve stroked him slowly, licking a long stripe up the column of Billy’s neck. He tasted like sweat and sunscreen, a combination that did things to Steve that it probably shouldn’t. 

“You sure? You were pretty into that book. I can stop and-

“Don’t fucking stop,” Billy groaned, he breath catching as he moved his hips in time with Steve’s hand. 

Steve smiled, smoothing Billy’s curls back and pressing a kiss to hips lips. 

“Don’t worry,  _baby_. I won’t stop.”


End file.
